Mr Wonderful
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: NONCRACK. "Even though you broke my heart," Sakura whispered, her lips forming a sad smile, "You're still wonderful to me." /SasuSaku/


**dedicated to: **the awesomesauce rhyrhy && romeaynce. i love you guys always~! so, like. love them. NOW.  
**prompt: **ddr's mr. wonderful.  
**rating: **T

**summary:** NONCRACK. "Even though you broke my heart," Sakura whispered, her lips forming a sad smile, "You're still wonderful to me." //SasuSaku//

* * *

**M**_r_. **W**_o_n**d**_e_r**f**_u_l

"Get over it."

Three words. The _first _three words he said to her when they locked eyes again.

Sakura snarled. "You egotistical, arrogant_ bastard_."

"Hn."

He was unaffected by her words, and her actions. he even thought she would cry, maybe run away, starting a scene...

"You left me on a bench in the middle of the night," she growled, clenching her fists so hard that he could see a small trail of blood from the contact.

The raven-haired man shrugged. "I won't deny that."

She absolutely _hated _how he could act so normal--especially in a situation like this!

"You always had to lower my self-esteem."

Sasuke smirked, and his eyebrow raised. "How so, did I ruin Miss _Haruno's _self esteem?"

Sakura let out a frustrated shriek. "You're so annoying, damnit!"

"I could say the same to you," he replied monotonously.

Sakura wanted to pull her hair out.

"Hn."

Obviously amused. Insensitive douchebag.

Without warning, and him being unprepared, she punched him across the face.

And not like a "NARUTO, YOU BAKA!" punch. I mean, the punch that sends someone _flying _to the middle of next week.

Sasuke winced slightly at the contact, and his pale cheek had a red hand-mark forming. He did not do anything to stop this girl from unleashing her anger.

"You're unbelievable, Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled. "No -kun? Awwh, Sakura, I'm _hurt_," he faked, placing a hand over his heart.

Sakura was nearly in tears. "I think you've had enough -_kuns _from your new cheerleader, and _obviously _better teammate than some people. Glasses? Red hair? Anything ring a bell, Sasuke?"

"Karin?" he asked.

Wet eyes. Oh shit. Stop the tears, stop them, stop them!

"Yes. That bitchy whore," Sakura grimaced, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasuke smirked. "Is someone _jealous_?"

"Is someone turning into a male prostitute? Oh, geesh, Sasuke. It's a good thing you weren't gay with Naruto. But Karin--she's just as bad. Now, _why _would you choose a skank like her?"

Sasuke growled. "I am not a prostitute. And I am _not _gay, neither do I like Karin."

"So you say," Sakura retaliated.

The Uchiha breathed heavily. His hand was on the hilt of his katana, and Sakura was ready for fight, if needed.

"You want to kill me here? The spot where I had my last memories of you?" she said, her voice quiet.

Sasuke's hand slowly ungrasped the hilt. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Why not? Simple--you just take it, and drive it through me, Sasuke. Besides, you're a cold-blooded killer; killing your own _brother_, other rogue ninjas, oh, Sasuke...what's become of you?" Sakura said, her voice shaky.

"Shinobis must not show any emotion."

His reply shocked her, and the tears slightly faded away.

"Aa," she said, her green eyes eyeing his dark ones.

There was an awkward silence.

The wind blew, and the two reunited people stood still, their hair flowing with the breeze.

Fists were still clenched.

Hands were free from the katana.

She was currently fighting back tears.

And he was trying to say something.

"I broke your heart," he simply said, breaking the silence.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "No," she replied.

His eyes widened. What did she say?

"You didn't break it."

Sasuke was relieved--now he wouldn't have to deal with crying, bitching, screaming...

"You tore it piece by piece, and it's shattered. It can't be repaired, Sasuke."

The burden dropped on him like a one-thousand weight ton. And to think he was in the clean.

"Aa," he replied, looking at his feet.

More silence.

Tick tock, tick tock.

"I don't want you to break what's left," she whispered. Sakura turned to leave, and as Sasuke watched her shoulder-length pink hair sway along with her body, he called out, "Stop."

She turned back, and he could see that the tears finally made its way down her soft cheeks.

Walking towards her, he loomed over the pinkette's face.

"I'm not going to."

With his hands, he wiped the tears away and stroked said soft cheeks.

Sakura swallowed. "Even though you broke my heart," Sakura whispered, lips forming a sad smile. "You're still wonderful to me, Sasuke-kun."

And she tiptoed up to kiss him.

* * *

**just a little something i had in mind. it's really gay, because i spent only ten minutes writing this for rhyrhy. she's awesome.**

**and i might not be on as much b/c i have shcool orientation tmrw && real school on thurs.**

**yeah.**

**r&r?**

**-ohh, &&xena**


End file.
